1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid crystal display device. More particularly, the invention relates to a liquid crystal display device for color display, having color filters.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device for color display includes color filters that exhibit colors respectively corresponding to pixel regions formed on a surface of one of substrates so arranged as to oppose each other through a liquid crystal, on the liquid crystal side.
A black matrix having an aperture at its center other than a slight peripheral portion of each pixel region is generally formed on the surface of one of the substrates described above on the liquid crystal side in such a fashion as to define each pixel region.
Therefore, color filters having the same color are formed in common to a group of pixels juxtaposed in a y direction, for example, of each pixel region which is arranged in a matrix form, and overlap with adjacent color filters of other colors on the black matrix.
In the liquid crystal display device having the construction described above, however, it has been desired to eliminate the necessity for forming the black matrix so as to further improve the aperture ratio.
Nonetheless, because the black matrix has a function of improving contrast of display and a function of cutting off the rays of light in regions other than a liquid crystal display region, it has been a problem as to how to keep these functions.